Secret?
by Chisicet
Summary: Together they said "I think I love you." The chance meeting between hinata and Shikamaru, who knew? ShikaXHina my one shot in 2 chapters.
1. Secrets

**SkikamaruXHinata**

**The song lyrics are Secret by The pierces. I'm not sure if i tied this one shot in with the song, but i tried. Have a look see and tell me what you think. I have one more chapter to go and I'm going to use a different song with that one. but look foreward to it soon! I hope this is good for my first one shot!**

**Gaara: Hey, I'm not in here... sad face**

**Me(Hinata): No your not Gaara-kun. Not this one, maybe the next one.**

**Gaara: Ok! evil smile before takling Hinata**

**Me(Hinata): EEP!**

* * *

Hinata walked down to the lazy river by the training grounds to wait for the time to fade by. She didn't feel like going home yet and she certainly didn't want to be with her teammates. Sure she loved them, but lately they were getting on her nerves. When she got to the water she took off her sandals, her jacket, and her shirt; leaving just her sports bra on; and disguarding them by the closest tree. She rolled her pants legs up and waded into the water, just standing there letting the cool water wash over her hot legs calmed her down. She looked up at the sky and wandered how long she could stand there like that. She couldn't help but let her mind wander, which as of late seemed to wander to the song 'Secret' by The Pierces. She hummed it for awhile, shortly enough she started singing it, one person on her mind as she did so.

_Got a secret _

_can you keep it?_

_Swear this one you'll save_

_Better lock it, in your pocket _

_Taking this one to the grave _

_If I show you then I know you _

_Won't tell what I said _

_Cause two can keep a secret _

_If one of them is dead…_

Shikamaru had been training with Ino and Choji for awhile and had gotten bored quickly, he had gone to the river to cloud gaze; his favorite past time. When fell asleep on a tree branch, he dreamed of one girl; he didn't realize that Hinata had just walked to the spot beneath him. He awoke half an hour later to hear singing. He smiled up at the clouds thinking _I could get used to hearing that voice when I wake up._ He turned slightly to see whom it was the heavenly voice came from. His eyes widened in shock as he noticed it was Hinata. He never really had heard her talk before; he didn't realize she could sing too. He jumped down, being as silent as he could and watched her as she started dancing in the water, a happy grin on his usually frowning face.

_Why do you smile _

_Like you have told a secret _

_Now you're telling lies _

_Cause you're the one to keep it _

_But no one keeps a secret _

_No one keeps a secret _

_Why when we do our darkest deeds _

_Do we tell? _

_They burn in our brains _

_Become a living hell _

_Cause everyone tells_

_Everyone tells… _

Hinata opened her eyes to see where in the river she was, close still to the edge, when she caught sight of Shikamaru. She was in the middle of a dip and turn when she did this, freezing in the middle caused her to slip on the rocks and fall backwards into the water. She heard a couple of things at once, she heard the water splash around her, she heard Shikamaru say "Troublesome woman," and another splash which she didn't know where it came from. She realized soon enough when she; had closed her eyes when she started falling; opened her eyes to look up into Shikamaru's. She tried to pull away from him; undoubtedly her face was as bright as an apple, or tomato; but he held her tight. "Shikamaru-chan?" She asked unsure of what she saw in his eyes, but at the moment with them being this close she was sure she didn't want to find out.

_Got a secret _

_Can you keep it? _

_Swear this one you'll save _

_Better lock it, in your pocket _

_Taking this one to the grave _

_If I show you then I know you _

_Won't tell what I said _

_Cause two can keep a secret _

_If one of them is dead…_

Shikamaru, having seen Hinata start to fall, felt his body move on its own. He managed to say "troublesome woman" as he realized why it moved on its own. He caught her and held her close, smirking at her when he saw her face go from being pale to the 20th shade of red. "Shikamaru-chan?" She said his name and he had to suppress the groan coming from somewhere inside him. He liked the way she said his name, he closed his eyes and had to calm himself down, he didn't want her to get scared if she was suddenly getting poked. He stood up straight, still holding her close to him as he set her on her feet. He opened his eyes to look down into hers, his mind going a mile a minute. He felt that all his genius left him, he stared at her eyes and than her mouth, and he wondered what her lips would feel like against his. He looked back into her eyes, they were questioning him. He felt his body move on its own again. "Damn…" He whispered.

_Look into my eyes _

_Now you're getting sleepy _

_Are you hypnotized _

_By secrets that you're keeping? _

_I know what you're keeping _

_I know what you're keeping_

Hinata's eyes widened when she heard him say "Damn…" She didn't know what to expect until his lips captured hers. She tried pulling away due to the shock of him taking her first kiss, but his arms wrapped around her tighter. His lips were soft on hers but his kiss was rough and… not quite demanding, but rather hoping. Her eyes started to close as her hands grabbed his arms. She pulled away from the kiss, his eyes telling her different things. "Shikamaru-chan, can we get out of the river? I'm getting cold from being wet." She was surprised she didn't studder while speaking to her second crush. She had felt something for Naruto but when he never returned the feelings she decided to give up on him. Shikamaru nodded and gathered her in his arms before turning and jumping back to the bank of the lazy river. He didn't immediately put her down, and she didn't want him to. She looked up into his face, deciding to tell him her secret.

_Got a secret _

_Can you keep it? _

_Swear this one you'll save _

_Better lock it, in your pocket _

_Taking this one to the grave _

_If I show you then I know you _

_Won't tell what I said _

_Cause two can keep a secret _

_If one of them is dead…_

Shikamaru looked down into the face of the girl he liked for the longest time. His feelings towards her had been his secret and noone knew, not even his ex's Ino and Temari. After being with them he almost gave up on women but not on Hinata. He had always seen her as capable, even when others didn't. He saw her silent, feirce determination that noone else seemed to see, but he was observant. When she looked up at him he thought she wanted him to put her down, but he didn't want to yet. She started shivering and he put her on her feet taking his vest off and handing it to her. She took it with a silent nod. They didn't seem to need to say anything, words did seem to always be a problem with them. He thinking they were troublesome, and her with her studdering. He didn't understand why people bothered her about that, he thought it was cute. He looked at her again and made up his mind to tell her his secret.

_[spoken Alison? _

_Yes, Katherine. _

_I have something I want to tell you, but _

_you have to promise to never tell anyone. _

_I promise _

_Do you swear on your life? _

_I swear on my life [end spoken_

"Shikamaru-chan…" Hinata started to say, not sure where she wanted to take this. She knew that he wasn't one for beating-around-the-bush. She tried again. "Shika-kun," his face got red, "I have a secret to tell you. You have to promise not to be upset." He nodded pulling her close to him. "Hina-hime," He face got red too, "I have a secret to tell you too. You have to promise not to run away." He smirked and she knew he was joking with her. She nodded and linked her arms around his neck. Together they said "I think I love you." The fact they said the same thing at the same time made them blush even more. "Hina-hime, you sure?" She nodded and stood on her tip-toes to kiss his nose, which made him smile. "I'm sure Shika-kun, and yourself?" She knew he was, he wouldn't have said it unless it was true. He showed her he was sure by pulling her close, wrapping her legs around his waist, pushing her against a tree and kissing her passionatly.

_You swore you'd never tell… _

_You swore you'd never tell… _

_You swore you'd never tell… _

_You swore you'd never tell…_

Shikamaru's heart was soaring, as he was falling. He pushed himself against Hinata more, making her gasp into his mouth as she felt his erection pushing against her. He pulled away from the kiss to put his forehead on hers to look into her eyes. "Hina-hime, I had a secret, and now that you know, what will you do with me?" She looked up into his eyes as he held her, she tilted her head to kiss his lips quickly before saying, "Shika-kun, I had a secret too, and it was that I love you, so what're you going to do about me?" He smiled at her, kissing that small mouth of hers again. She tasted of vanilla waffers, he growled into her mouth as he pulled her close and with one hand behind her back he pushed away from the tree to kneel; with her still in his arms; on the ground a few feet away. He slowly layed her down, never breaking contact with her. He wanted her, but he'd only go as far as she'd let him. He hadn't wanted Ino or Temari like this at all.

_Got a secret _

_Can you keep it? _

_Swear this one you'll save _

_Better lock it, in your pocket _

_Taking this one to the grave _

_If I show you then I know you _

_Won't tell what I said _

_Cause two can keep a secret _

_If one of them is dead… (chorus x 3)_

Once Shikamaru had hinata on the ground and he was laying ontop of her she wasn't so sure about how far she wanted to go with him. She wanted him, and wanted him now, but she wasn't sure if she wanted it in the middle of a forrest. She smiled at that thought, he pulled away from the kiss, looking up into his eyes she made up her mind. If they didn't talk after this or if they ended getting married, he would always be her secret; they didn't need to announce to the world what they did. "Shika-kun, how far have you ever gone with a girl?" He looked confused at her, but she was serious and he smiled lovingly down at her. "You're the only person I've let get this far." She looked in thought for a minute, "Not even with Ino or Temari?" He snorted at the thought. "No not even with them, I didn't even kiss them, didn't want to." She smiled and nodded, he started to lean in to kiss her when he thought about asking her to. "How far have you been?"

_Yes two can keep a secret _

_If one of us is…. Dead._

_

* * *

_

**Ok, you made it this far, hope it was good. R&R!! please! I got candy! lol.**


	2. As if

**ok well this is the second chapter, sorry it's so choppy, but i didn't have room and i didn't want to drag it all out anymore. so here it is!!**

**Gaara: about time...**

**me(hinata): oh hush... Enjoy!!**

_

* * *

_

_Ooh Yeah_

Hinata looked up into Shikamaru's eyes and smiled at his question. "This is the farthest as well." She knew he wanted to ask about Naruto and Kiba, so she beat him to it. "Not even with those two dobe's. They asked me out sure, but I didn't even kiss them, only held their hands." He seemed satisfied with that and kissed her again. A few minutes later after breaking the kiss for air Hinata sighed in content. "Your perfect to me." He snorted and put his weight on his elbows to look down at her. "I'm far from perfect, and I don't expect you to be either." She smiled, "Let me believe your perfect than." He laughed and nodded. He kissed her again, this time moving things along in the direction she wanted. He started kissing her neck and collar bone, he was glad she hadn't zipped up his vest. Hinata slowly moved her arms to take it off and to start removing articles of his clothing.

_I love the way you wear those worn out blue jeans_

_walking all around in the big sunshine_

_Baby let me believe that you're perfect_

_at least for a little while_

After being 'missing' for two hours their teammates started worrying about them. Shikamaru awoke to hear a dog barking which, he knew, indicated Akamaru was close. When That dog was close there came Kiba, and most likely Shino. "How troublesome. Man…" He got up quickly scrambled to put his clothes on while quitely trying to wake Hinata up. She yawned silently and when she heard the barking she moved faster than he had and was dressed just as fast. Once they were dressed they could hear arguing. They sighed when they recognized Ino's voice mixing with Kiba's. No doubt Choji and Shino were there too. Shikamaru grabbed Hinata and pulled her close, whispering in her ear. "Do you want them to find us, or do you want to get out of here and go back to my place? Or better yet, get something to eat, I'm hungry after the 'exercise' you put me through." She smirked and blushed into his chest. "Eat."

_You don't have to tell me what you're thinking_

_You can keep all that to yourself_

_Baby we got such a good thing going_

_don't show me that you're someone else_

They Poofed out of the forrest area and to the area around the village that surounded the training grounds. They made their way through town to Ichiraku's Ramen Bar and sat down, noticing Naruto was already there. It was nearly dinner time anyway but the sun was out, slowly setting. Shikamaru turned to Hinata and smiled at her. "I'll pay, but you wanna see if we can get it to go?" She nodded her thanks and another nod to the question asked. Naruto looked up at them and that silly grin appeared on his face. "Hey you two! What're ya'll doing here?" Shikamaru looked at Hinata to see what she would say and she smiled over at Naruto, having to lean foreward on the counter to see past her man. She grinned at that thought. "Nothing much Naruto. We're just out on a date." Shikamaru wrapped an arm around her waist, glad she wasn't scared to admit to him. Naruto had nearly choked on his ramen.

_Chorus_

_Cause Im acting as if this blue sky's never gonna rain down on me_

_I'm telling myself_

_This true love's never gonna leave me lonely_

_Unless there's something I've missed _

_I'm acting as if_

Naruto had started asking them question after question in which Hinata tried to answer truthfully to all of them, but Naruto started getting personal about them. "Just drop it man, your blowing this completely out of porportion. What a drag… Naruto sit down, your causing a scene." Naruto sat down and shut up, cleaning up the mess he realized he made when he jumped up to bombard them with questions. The person waiting to take their orders had learned not to interupt Naruto so he had waited. He now asked them what they wanted. "Beef, please." Hinata said quietly, still embarresed by the onslaught of questions. "Same than. Can we have them to go?" The man nodded and rushed to fill their orders. When they had them they left the stand waving bye to the sulking Naruto, they made their way to the park, they could see the setting sun from the benches where they sat to eat their ramen.

_We don't have to have a conversation_

_Baby don't ya think it's going fine_

_We don't need to send out invitations_

_to tell the world that you're mine_

After eating Shikamaru took their trash and threw it away in one of the nearby trashcans. Before he could turn around Hinata snuck up behind him and tackled him, knocking him to the ground, her ontop of him. She had a mystivious grin on her face and a twinkle in her eye as she got up and ran from him yelling, "TAG YOUR IT!" He blinked after her before sighing and pushing himself to his feet. "What a drag…" He chased after her, quickly catching her and tackling her to the ground. She was red in the face from the fun she was having and he tilted his head to look down at her. _How cute…_ "The sky is never never going to rain down on me as long as I have you." He chuckled at her and layed down next to her to look at what few stars they could see."There's going to be rain, but the thing is," he turned to look at her, propping himself up on his elbow and smiling down at her, "weither or not to let it have a bad effect on you, or to take it as a blessing."

_Chorus_

_Cause Im acting as if this blue sky's never gonna rain down on me_

_I'm telling myself_

_This true love's never gonna leave me lonely_

_Unless there's something I've missed _

_I'm acting as if_

Hinata smiled, content to stare at Shikamaru for as long as she wanted, and after next month, she could. It had been a year and a half since they first got together and people talked, of course, her father didn't like her choice until he met him and found what a catch he was. His parents were thrilled when he proposed and her father immediately called a meeting with his to talk about the wedding when he found out. Throughout the year Ino and even Temari tried to intervine and break them up. Naruto was glad for them and Kiba tried a time or two to get between them as well. But through it all, they held strong to each other. "Hina-hime, comeon, we gotta get to bed, it's late. Man, what a drag time is." She smiled at him, she could wait to tell him the good news till in the morning. She hadn't known until this morning when she went in for a check-up with the Hokage that she was pregnant with Shikamaru's kid.

_As if your sweet kiss is never gonna fade away_

_And the way you look at me will never change_

The sun shown brightly as Hinata stretched under the covers. She shivered as Shikamaru's hand slid lightly over her stomach and settled there. "Hina-hime, I had a dream about our future." She smiled over at him and ran a hand through his spiky hair. "Well, tell me already Shika-kun." He pulled her close careful of her stomach and cuddled with her before whispering in her ear. "I dreamed you were pregnant with my child, that we lived together till we died in old age, and that we had kids to take over for us when we did die." She smiled at the image it put in her head and pulled away sitting up she placed his head in her lap and stroked his head. "Shika-kun, can I tell you another secret?" She remembered the day they got together. He grunted his yes and she giggled at that. "Nara Shikamaru, you are going to be a father here in the next year."

_Cause I love the way you wear those worn out blue jeans, _

_walking all around in the big sunshine_

Shikamaru sat up so fast she was worried he didn't like the news. But instead he had the opposite reaction, he hugged her tight and for once in his life had enough energy to get up and dance with her around the room. "That's great news!" She smiled and let him lead her around the room in a dance he made up. He stopped suddenly and looked at her, she wasn't sure what she saw on his face. "When did you find out? Why didn't you tell me when you did?" She laughed and sat him down on the bed. "I found out yesterday during my check up, I didn't tell you right away because there wasn't really a chance to. There was a lot to do yesterday, and you wanted to go to bed." He sighed hugged her again, he wanted to run all around Kohona and yell at the top of his lungs that he was going to be a dad! What a wonderful day. "Shika-kun, I don't want to tell anybody until after we're married. We tell it gets back to my father, wedding off." He nodded.

_I'm acting as if _

_this blue sky's never gonna rain down on me_

_I'm telling myself_

_This true love's never gonna leave me lonely_

Three years later, the day before the anniversary of their marriage, Hinata had good news for her husband. He had come home from a mission, which he completed early for their anniversary, and taken a shower, cooked dinner for Hinata this time and settled down with her on the couch. He started to fall asleep on her and she nudged him to keep him awake. "Nuh…" He grunted as he sat up and eyed her, if anyone had eyed her like that she would have felt very uncomfortable and like a piece of meat. But when he did it she knew he was getting in the mood. "Shika-Nika" She growled at him, crawling into his lap and kissing his neck before moving up "Troublesome…" She knew he meant the clothes and not her. She smirked snd nuzzled into him and he pulled her close. He picked her up bridal style, she yelped when he did, and carried her into the bedroom.

_I'm acting as if _

_this blue sky's never gonna rain down on me_

_I'm telling myself_

_This true love's never gonna leave me lonely_

_Unless there's something I've missed _

_unless there's something I've missed_

_I'm acting as if_

In the morning it was raining but they didn't care, Shikumro their boy was at Shikamaru's parents for a few days before going to Hinata's for a few days than coming home. Hinata just came out of the bathroom and was stretching when she froze in her place. She had left the bathroom light on and he caught her shadow in his shadow ninjutsu. She smirked as they walked towards each other, she smiled at him and he let the ninjutsu go, wrapping his arms around his wife. "Shika, I have something to tell you." He tilted his head as he waited to hear it. "I'm pregnant again!" His eyes widened and he got a silly grin on his face. He picked her up and spun her around a couple of times before putting her down. He had tears in his eyes as he set her on her feet again and he kissed her. He had slowly been drawn out of being lazy by his wife the last few years and he was glad, she made his life perfect. "Hina-hime, you make my life so perfect!" She laughed and kissed him.

_Oooh Yeah_

_Oh Im acting as if_


	3. Remember When

_Remember when I was young and so were you  
and time stood still and love was all we knew  
You were the first, so was I  
We made love and then you cried  
Remember when  
_"Hina-hime, do you remember the time we first got together?" Shikamaru asked as he looked over at his lovely wife of 40 years. They, as a couple and ninja's, had survived a great deal and had in fact out lived most of their friends. Between jealous exes, her father, the wars and children it had been a busy life. They sat now overlooking the country side from their perch on top of the Hokage Cliff. She glanced over at him, her light purple, irisless eyes smiling at him. "Yes, the day we became each other's firsts." He nodded and reached across for her hand._  
Remember when we vowed the vows  
and walked the walk  
Gave our hearts, made the start, it was hard  
We lived and learned, life threw curves  
There was joy, there was hurt  
Remember when  
_"Troublesome as it all had been with the over dramatics of our friends, the wedding and then the kids, I honestly wouldn't trade it all for anything." She grinned at his words, and she couldn't help but agree with what he said. As peaceful as things were now, they had not always been, but they always managed to make to through together. "Say Shika, do you think that tomorrow we could go see Shikumro and his wife? I know their kids are in the Academy, but we haven't seen our son in so long." He nodded and looked back out over the city, it was built different after Pein's attack all those years ago._  
Remember when old ones died and new were born  
And life was changed, disassembled, rearranged  
We came together, fell apart  
And broke each other's hearts  
Remember when  
_"I wonder if Shikumro, Shikino and Hinasa will bring their children by on the weekend, I miss the sound of children." Hinata laughed and he scowled in answer wondering why she was laughing at him for being honest. "Shika, 40 years ago you never would have been sentimental." He grunted and shook his head. "Leave me alone, I'm an old man, I'm entitled. 40 years ago you weren't as bold to say such things you old minx." He gave a a side glance and she grinned while shaking her head. "Don't call me that, makes me sound all… ew… I like just grandma f you please you old bat." She playfully swung at him._  
Remember when the sound of little feet  
was the music  
We danced to week to week  
Brought back the love, we found trust  
Vowed we'd never give it up  
Remember when  
_He dodged her swing before moving closer on the seat to wrap an arm around her and pull her closer to him. "55. I can't believe we're 55." He nodded and sighed at her words. "Yea, at one point it was an odd thing even being 30." They grew quiet as they both became lost in their own thoughts and memories of their life. They had been blessed, unlike most of their friends and fellow ninja, with a long and happy, even though a highly eventful, life._  
Remember when thirty seemed so old  
Now lookn' back it's just a steppin' stone  
To where we are,  
Where we've been  
Said we'd do it all again  
Remember when  
Remember when we said when we turned gray  
When the children grow up and move away  
We won't be sad, we'll be glad  
For all the life we've had  
And we'll remember when _

* * *

_**I honestly know this is short, and I've read all the reviews. I tried the suggested song but couldn't get into it and instead this song crossed my mind.**_

_**To hit on a few things:**_

_**I never said Hinata and Naruto actually dated, I know it says 'they asked me out' but that was more of a Kiba thing and she wasn't being very specific.  
**_

_**I also know it jumps a bit, but it's supposed to in the second chapter, it covers a few years in a few paragraphs.  
**_

_**I actually didn't make t seem as if someone had died at all, that was just the song lyrics.**_

_**And yes, this is the last chapter.  
**_

_**~~~ If there are any spelling mistakes I can honestly say it's because my 'i' and 'y' buttons don't like to work on my new keyboard, piece of crap... Never get a cheap keyboard... ever.  
**_

_**Thanks for reading everyone!  
**_

_**-Ice/ Elf/ Chisicet  
**_


End file.
